Dads Best Friend
by cassymae
Summary: KC Calloway and her dads best friend....
1. Chapter 1

ALL MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON A SHORT HIATUS!!!!!

"That's it! I can't handle you anymore!" My mom yelled.

I slouched down into the chair and smirked.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face Kiera!"

I tried not to laugh at my mom's bugging eyes, fire engine red face and her pacing back and forth, trust me, it was hard not to.

"What is it with you and trouble? Huh? Why do you feel the need to know that police by name? Why do you like getting fucking arrested?" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am! I'm 18 and I can legally not listen to you!" I laughed and walked out the front door.

Short, but needed 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark, phones ringing!" Dave said tossing it to me.

"Hello?"

"Mark its Chelsea."

"What's up?"

"I can't handle Keira anymore, you have to take her."

I sighed, "What's she doing now?"

I listened about how she's getting arrested, partying all-night and so forth.

"She won't listen to me, you're my only hope. Make your daughter listen to you."

"I'll book the next flight, don't tell her where she's coming though."

"I won't, thank you Mark."

"No problem, she is my daughter down to the "t"."

We said goodbye and hung up.

"What'd KC do now?" Dave asked.

"Being a bad ass, getting into a lot of trouble."

"Oh…."

"She's going to be staying with me for awhile, you're going to help me whip her into shape; it'll be tough."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYONE, JUST KC!!!!

I can't believe mom set me up! She's fucking shipping me off to dads, I'm18! Not a child! I thought. I adjusted in my seat; maybe my usual attire wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear during flights. Since I'm from Texas, I usually wear tight jeans, cowboy boots, cowboy hat and a white baby doll t-shirt. I adjusted again, but to no avail.

"**Why are we still here?" Cena complained.**

"**We're waiting for my daughter KC."**

"**You named your daughter KC?"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**Her names Keira Calloway, KC for short dumb ass." Dave laughed.**

"**Oh, ok."**

**Dave and I looked around again, I walked off.**

KC'S P.O.V

I put back on my rebel flag belt buckle and started to look for my dad. I spotted him and a few others.

**DAVE'S P.O.V**

"**DAMN!" Cena yelled.**

"**What?" I asked, turning around.**

"**Look at that!"  
We all turned our heads to where he was staring.**

**She was wearing skin-tight light blue jeans, cowboy boots, a tight white t-shirt and a cowboy hat. Her hair was in two braids that were coming down over her chest.**

**My jaw dropped, she was gorgeous.**

KC'S P.O.V

I noticed the guys' stares and laughed, walking over.

"Have ya'll seen my dad?" I asked, laying my Texas accent thick.

"Your KC?" Cena asked shocked.

"No, I'm just asking for the hell of it."

"KC, be nice."

I turned to my dad, "Why? Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer."

"Yup, she's defiantly your daughter Mark." Cena said.

"Trying to figure out if that's a good or bad thing." Dad smiled.

"Can we get going? I'm starving." I asked impatiently.

"You got your stuff?"

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go."

**The drive to McDonalds was quiet. After we all ordered, I put in my headphones and closed my eyes.**

"**Mark, not to piss you off or anything, but damn your daughters hot!!!" Cena said looking at me.**

**Dad took his eyes off the road for a second, and looked back at him, "Thanks for informing me Cena."**

"**How old is she?"**

"**18 and don't think about it."**

**Cena raised his hands in defense, "I'm not thinking 'bout nutting!"**

"**That's a good, because she's one hell of a women. I don't think anyone could handler her now."**

**Cena mumbled something and Dave looked back at me.**

When we got to the arena, I jumped out of the car and stretched.

"Cena's not scheduled for anything tonight, so you'll be hanging out with him tonight until Smackdown's over."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah! Because at 18 I need a babysitter!"

They ignored my comment and entered the arena.

"**John, I'm bored." I complained, sitting next to him on the couch.**

"**Why don't you watch the show?"**

"**That's what I've been doing." I said putting my legs over his.**

"**I don't see how you can't be interested in wrestling, your dads one of the best ones!"**

**I snorted, "Just because wrestling's my dads life doesn't mean its mine!" I lied.**

**John looked at me & I turned my attention to the TV.**

"So why ya visiting your dad?"

"It's not by choice, trust me. I got shipped off here."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Ya think?" I said looking at him.

"No need to be a smartass." He smirked.

"It's not intentional, just the way I am."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, ONLY KC A.KA. KEIRA!

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, half asleep.

"Meet me down in the lobby for breakfast." Dad stated.

"What time is it?" I asked rolling out of bed.

"9 a.m."

"Too fucking early, I'll be there soon." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked to my suitcase and took out my red bikini and a pair of shorts, I did my morning routine and headed downstairs.

**DAVE'S P.O.V**

**Mark, Cena, Hunter and myself sat down and waited for KC. I saw her enter and I swear my heart stopped. She had on her cowboy boots; her beautiful brown hair was flowing down over her shoulders and DAMN! She showed so much skin! Her top modestly covered her chest, but I couldn't help and stare at her belly ring and sexy stomach.**

_**Dave, you shouldn't be thinking like that! She's your best friends daughter!**_

"Hello boys," she said taking a seat on my left.

We all stated "Morning."

"Dad, what are you doing today?"

"We, you and I are hitting the gym after breakfast, then who knows what."

"What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"5."

"Ok."

We finished breakfast and hit the gym, Keira said she'd change and join us. I secretly hoped that her workout clothes were similar to what she was wearing.

**KC'S P.O.V**

**I grumbled as I searched my suitcase for clothes, "Dammit!" I yelled frustrated.**

"**Dad's going to have to get me some."**

**I threw on a pair of baggy basketball shorts and a black sports bra. I grabbed a water on my way to the gym.**

"**Alright, I'm here."**

"**Those are your workout clothes?" Dad asked.**

"**I didn't bring any, so this is what I got, ok?"**

"**We'll get you some either today or tomorrow."**

**I nodded.**

"**I want to see what you can do. Go over to Hunter."**

I sat down on a machine that'd work my legs.

"How about 50 pounds?"

"Hunter, I'm not that weak."

He moved it to 80.

I shook my head and moved the weights to 120.

"Are you sure?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yup."

"Ok, do two sets of 25."

I did them with ease.

"Guess you weren't kidding." He smiled. "How much can you normally do?"

"I haven't really worked out in over a year, but last time it was around 160-170."

"Damn girl, now go over to Dave."

**I walked over to Dave who was lifting weights. "Now what?"**

"**I wanna see how much you can bench."**

**I lay down and Dave put 50 pounds on.**

"**Come on Dave! You're just like Hunter! I'm not that weak!"**

"**Just do ten."**

"**Ok, that was to easy how about more weight?" I questioned.**

"**How about 100?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "I'm not diva weak, but whatever."**

**I did them with ease again.**

"**How about you put on 175?" I asked.**

**He looked at me with some surprise in his eyes. "You sure?"**

"**Duh Dave!"**

**He put the weights on and I did them.**

"**Damn girl, that's like what 45 over your weight?"**

"**Naw, more like 20 pounds, but most my weights in muscle.**

"**I can see that. When's the last time you benched?"**

"**Over a year and I maxed out at 210."**

**I saw Dave's eyes get big for a second, "You could easily lift some of the guys then."**

"**Yup." I smiled.**

**For some reason, I liked being around Dave, I don't know why, but I felt comfortable and relaxed.**

"**Now go meet Cena in the ring."**

My face paled for a second, then I nodded and slowly started making my way to it. I cautiously got in.

"Hey KC, I want to see what you can do in the ring."

I nodded slowly, trying to push my fears aside.

_It's been over a year, it'll be all right he's a professional._

"Ok, what I want you to do is…."

**DAVE'S P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stare at her smiling with Hunter, I don't know what it is about her, but something's pulling me towards her. Then when she came over to me, I was so impressed, she looks so small, yet able to lift so much. Once or twice I caught myself checking her out. I didn't mean to, just my manly instincts. Yet, when I told her to get into the ring, her face dropped, for a moment she looked scared. I wonder what that was about.

_Thanks for the review Inday!!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own a damn thing, except my imagination, KC and I'm pretty sure that's it!

**Once I saw KC leave the gym, I rounded up the guys.**

"**How'd she do?"**

"**Mark, your daughters strong. She can easily lift 120 with her legs now, but she said a year ago she could easily do 160-170 ad I don't doubt that." Hunter honestly said.**

**I smirked, "Dave?"**

"**Like Hunter said, she's incredibly strong. She benched 175 today. She said she can do up to 210."**

**That time, I couldn't help but let a smile slip, "John?"**

"**At first, she was little nervous, then whooped my ass. She's got your wresting genes Mark, we all should watch out."**

"**Thanks for helping me today."**

**They all said it wasn't a big deal and were glad to help out. Hunter and Cena decided to hit to the pool, while Dave hung back.**

"**Mark?" Dave questioned.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I noticed her hesitation as well I told her to get into the ring. Do you know why?"**

**I shook my head, "Maybe she was scared."**

**Dave nodded.**

KC'S P.O.V 

I actually had a fun afternoon with dad, he came swimming, we goofed around all day, then headed to the arena.

"Do you have to wear that?" Dad complained.

"What?" I asked, checking out my outfit. I had on my signature cowboy boots; cut of jean shorts, that were a tad bit short, and a shirt that barley covered my belly button. I had braided my hair again and had on my cowboy hat.

"You know the guys are going to check you out." Dad sighed.

"And that's all. Who'd be stupid and mess with the Undertaker's daughter?"

"Good point." He chuckled.

"Can I see Uncle Glen tonight?" I asked.

"Sure princess."

"Thanks daddy." I smiled sincerely.

**Dad called Glen and said he had a surprise waiting for him in catering.**

**Dad walked in, I followed behind to stay out of sight.**

"**Where's my surprise?"**

**I jumped out from behind my dad, "Uncle Glen!" I said loudly.**

"**Keira?"**

"**Yup! I've missed you!" I said jumping on him for a hug.**

**He embraced me tightly. "I've missed you too my little rebel."**

"**Uncle Glen! I'm not little anymore."**

**He stood me back on my feet, "The one thing you didn't inherit from your father was his height."**

"**Hey! I'm still 56."**

"**I'm 7 ft., therefore, you're still little to me."**

"**Fine." I pouted.**

"**So what's the occasion?"**

"**Dad can explain, I have to grab something from the locker room. Talk to you later Uncle Glenn." I waved and exited catering in a hurry.**

**I did not want to see Glenn's face when dad told him what'd I'd been doing.**

I walked right into the locker room, without knocking.

"What the…KC!" Someone shouted.

I looked up at John who didn't have a shirt on, "What?"

"It'd be nice if ya knocked."

"Sorry."

"Who needs to knock?"

I looked at Dave, who only had a towel on. I caught my breath, his body still had water glistening on it, I couldn't believe how incredibly sexy and handsome he looked. I felt myself get hot. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Dave blushed, "Uh, my bad." He walked back into the bathroom.

"See, that's why you should knock." John stated.

I nodded.

"I've got a match see ya later."

"Later." I mumbled, finally getting my voice back. I laid my head back against the couch and took a few deep breaths, trying to get my temperature under control. _You can't think like that, he's your dad's best friend, but damn he's sexy and incredibly sweet!_

I heard Dave come out and I opened my eyes. He was dressed in black dress pants with a black beater.

"Sorry about that KC."

"It's fine…I, Uh… should have knocked."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, until I turned away, blushing

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked sitting across from me.

"Dunno, I want to clubbing, but I doubt my dad'll let me."

"Why's that?"

"He'll want someone to watch me, like I'm a little kid."

"I bet you there's a bunch of people going, I'm sure your dad'll let you go."

"I'll ask, but I doubt it." I sighed.

He stood up, "I'm going to catering, want to join me?"

"Sure." I stood up and walked out, pulling my shorts down as I walked. I smiled knowing he was staring at my ass.

**DAVE'S P.O.V.**

**After our encounter I had to cool down. Seeing her in her 'get-up' had made me a little hot. I told her to come clubbing 1) Cause she had nothing better to do and 2) Cause I wanted to dance with her. When she walked out, her ass was popping out slightly and I couldn't help but stare, I smirked when she slowly pulled them down. **_**Was she flirting with me?**_** It felt like it.**

**We got to catering, grabbed something to eat and sat down with Taker, Orton and Hunter.**

"**Dad can I go to a club with everyone tonight?"**

**We all looked at Taker. He rose an eyebrow.**

"**Dad a ton of superstars will be there, they'll watch me if you don't want to go."**

**He looked at us, we all nodded.**

"**Ok," He sighed, "But I swear, one drop of alcohol touches your lips young lady, I will put you on 24/7 lockdown, understand?"**

"**Yes daddy."**

"**Boys, take care of her, I'm going out after here to dinner, so take to the hotel to change and all that."**

"**Will do." I said.**

**KC gave him a hug and Taker walked off.**

Wonder what happens at the club….wait and see; I should post the next chapter tomorrow, not tonight, cause I'm actually going out on a Friday night after I work! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**SHORT CHAPTER, TYPING THE NEXT ONE TONIGHT!**

I called the guys and told them I'd be down in five.

I checked myself out in the mirror, I had on skintight, a white tank-top that ended right below my chest, and put on a flannel pink and black shirt, tied up under my bust, showing my stomach and belly ring. I had crunched my light brown hair and applied light makeup. I had on my cowboy boots as usual. I smiled at my reflection. I grabbed my key card, id and headed to the lobby. I got off the elevator and spotted the guys; Hunter, Randy, John, Hardy and Dave. I looked at Dave and my heart skipped. He had on his black dress pants, a white beater on under a white button up shirt, accompanied with his signature sunglasses.

"KC?" I got knocked out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"What are you wearing?" Hunter asked.

"Clothes."

"Your dads not going to like it."

"He's not going to be there."

"She has a point and I ain't complaining." Randy smiled.

"Me either." John agreed.

"Let's go." I said walking out, ending that conversation.

**DAVE'S P.O.V.**

**We got into the limo, Hunter first, then John, Randy, Hardy, KC then myself. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she got in. Man, you need to stop this; she's 18!**

**WE got to the club and she hit the dance floor, with John joining her. They were dancing close and I couldn't help but feel a tang of jealously.**

"**What can I get you tonight?" The waitress asked.**

"**Bud light please."**

**She nodded and walked off.**

Two hours later and she had danced with everyone but me. I sat at the table by myself; the group was all dancing with random women.

"Dave."

I looked up at KC, "What's up?"

"How about you come and dance with me?" She asked in a sexy tone.

"You sure?"

"Yup, now come on!" She grabbed my hand and led me out to the floor.

My humps came on and she started dancing hers off. I was surprised yet thankful. Two songs later, 'Put your back into it' started blaring. She pulled me closer and started grinding on me, hardcore. I went along with her and danced. She wiggled her ass all up and down on my crotch. I started getting aroused. "KC, I'm going to sit down with the guys."

"They all left."

"What?"

"They all walked out with random women 20 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"So finish the song with me."

I had no chance, so I finished the song with her, and was hard by the time it ended. I pulled away from her and went to the table. Dave, get a hold of yourself, what are you doing? Do you know the consequences?"

"Ready to leave?" I asked, when she got to the table.

"Yeah."

I called a cab and we went to the hotel.

I walked her to the elevators, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, if you need anything I'm in room 269."

"Ok, thanks Dave." She kissed my cheek, then got into the elevator.

I put my hand where her lips touched my skin, smiled and went into the hotels little café.

**Thank you, ****super G****DRUMMER512****, and ****Inday**** for the reviews, I appreciate it! **


	7. Chapter 7

I TOLD YOU ALL I'D PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT!!!!!

I took a shower, my mind wondering to Dave, I felt him tonight, but what did it mean?

He's my dad's best friend, and 12 years older than me.

If I did what my body was telling me, there'd be horrible consequences, but it seemed right. What am I going to do?

**The hotel window's rattled; I woke up with a start and peeked outside. It was lightening and trees were blowing every which way. I pulled on some pajama pants over my boy-shorts, but didn't throw on a shirt, leaving me in my sports bra. I grabbed my key-card, cell phone and some money. I went to a vending machine, hoping they'd have some chocolate to calm down my nerves. I put my money in the machine, but right when I pushed a button the power went off.**

**I jumped back and yelped. I ran to my room, but it wouldn't open.**

"Fuck!" I was thinking about who I could go to, then remembered the room Dave said he was in. I looked at my cell; it was 3:26 am. He's going to kill me.

**I found his room and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, "Dave, wake up!" I knocked again, this time the door opened to a sleepy looking Dave.**

"**Dave."**

"**KC?" His eyes shot open at my scared face. "What's wrong?" He asked ushering me inside.**

"**Well, I woke up to my window's rattling, so I was going to get me something to eat, but as soon as I pushed the power went out. I tried to get back into my room, but I can't. You're the first person I thought to come too." I said hurriedly, barley taking a breath.**

**He pulled me into a hug, caressing my back. I wrapped my arms him, instantly feeling comforted. He picked me up and placed me on his bed. It smelt like him, it was intoxicating.**

"**You can sleep here tonight, no telling when the powers coming back."**

"**Thanks Dave." I said smiling. I patted the spot next to me. He instantly lay down. I laid my head on his chest, my arm on his, my fingers gently brushing his. He rubbed my back till I fell asleep.**

DAVE'S P.O.V.

I woke up to KC almost lying on top of me. I smiled, remembering last night, the storm, her coming to my room, but what I remember the most was her saying, 'You're the first person I thought to come too.' So I was on her mind, nice to know. At least I know she was thinking about me.

Someone knocked on the door, I ran to it, before it woke her up.

"Hello?"

"Do you know where KC is?" Mark asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's here."

"Is she up?"

"No, the storm woke her up, she knocked on my door around 3:30 this morning."

"Oh, ok. I just went up there to no KC, and got worried."

"It's cool, I understand. I'll get her up before I hit the gym."

"Alright, thanks for looking out for her Dave."

"No problem, my pleasure." I shut the door and checked on KC. She was still sleeping soundly. I smiled, and headed to take a shower.

I got out and realized I didn't bring clothes in. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door. I walked out and heard KC gasp. I looked up; she was less than a foot away from me. I looked at her eyes; they were roaming over my body. I smirked at her as I noticed her taking deep breaths.

"Wow, Dave."

"What?"

"I always knew you had an amazing body, but damn now I'm close and personal, it's more like a Gods."

I chuckled, "You don't have too bad of a body yourself, I should know, I held it close to me all night."

She blushed and stepped closer to me.

I felt her fingers brush over my tattoo on my shoulder, then I felt her nails outlining the sun around my belly button.

I took a deep breath; the feel of her nails on my skin was turning me on.

She stood right in front of me and looked up.

We locked eyes. Her fingers raked up my stomach to my face. She then put them around my neck and brought my face closer to hers. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

She pulled me into a kiss, which I gratefully returned. I picked her up and set her on the table, our mouths till meeting. Our make out session starting heating up, so I had to pull away, even though I didn't want to. "KC, I…"

She held a finger up, so I shut up.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do that, how you make me feel. Especially seeing you in a towel yesterday, you have no idea what that did to me. I've thought about the consequences and for me, they are worth the risk." She looked at me, wondering what I thought.

I sighed, "So have I…" I paused, "You know your dads my best friend…. and I'm 12 years older than you, but I like how I feel when I'm around you."

She looked at me and smiled.

"You do understand those first two things, right?"

She nodded, "Age is just a number, and if my dad knows you, like he does, after awhile, I don't think he'd want me with anyone else."

"Ok, so what are we now?" I asked, leaving the ball in her court.

"I don't want to say dating yet, but close. In the next town, we should go out and eat or something, have a date."

"Sounds nice, but now, I've got to put some clothes on and meet the guys in the gym. I told your dad I'd wake you up before I left."

"Ok, I'll get changed and meet you guys down there."

"Alright." I said, grabbing some gym clothes. I headed to the bathroom, but she pulled on my arm.

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" She chuckled.

"Sure hun." I gave her a kiss that lasted a few minutes.

"See you down there Dave." She hugged me then left.

So there's this chapter, tell me what you think. I'm probably going to type out the next chapter tonight because I cannot fall asleep!


	8. Chapter 8

"KC, get up

**NOTE: KC'S TURNIN 19!**

"KC, get up! You've got to finish this match!"

I couldn't open my eyes; all I could feel was pain. I heard distorted noises.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Someone yelled.

"KC, speak to me, please."

I tried to turn my head towards the voice, but I couldn't move.

"Get an ambulance now! She can't move anything! Hurry!"

**I shot up, panting, I moved my arms and legs, Ok, just another nightmare, nothing to be worried about. That happened almost a year ago, you're fine now.**

**I told myself, rocking back and forth. I turned to the clock, 5:18 am.**

"**No point in going back to sleep." I grumbled.**

**I got up, put on gym clothes and headed down.**

The gym was empty, which didn't surprise me, they didn't have a show tonight, so they'd try and attempt to sleep in. I stared on the treadmill, then weights. I was so concentrated on my workout; I didn't notice someone walk up beside me, "KC?"

**I jumped up, dropping the weights and looked at who scared the shit out of me, "Dave, you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

"**Didn't mean to scare you, I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes."**

"**Why, what's up?"**

"**What are you doing up at 6:00 am?"**

"**Been up since 5:20."**

"**Why? You love sleeping in."**

"**I dunno, just woke up."**

**He stepped closer, and put a gentle hand on my cheek, and rubbed it with his thumb, "I know something's bothering you, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, don't worry about it." I said stubbornly, my accident is something I don't like to talk about, I mean, my dad doesn't even know!**

"Ok, you forced me to do this." He picked me up, flinging me over his shoulder and to his room. Once we were in, he set me on the bed gently. "Babe, don't lie, what's wrong?"

**I sighed, "Dave, I don't really like to talk about it."**

"**Does your dad know what's wrong?"**

**I shook my head no, "I haven't told him, only mom knows."**

"**It's obviously bothering you, so just talk to me about it, just think of me as the pages in your diary."**

**I smiled, "That's so sweet and totally corny."**

"**It got you to smile though." He kissed me briefly, "Babe, I'm not going to judge you or think differently. But does it have to do with wrestling?"**

"**How'd you know?"**

"**When you first got here and worked out with all of us, I saw you hesitate to get in the ring. It only showed for a second, but I noticed it. So what happened?"**

"**How much time to do you have?" I asked.**

"All the time in the world."

"Ok." I said sitting on the bed. "Ever since I was little I've always wanted to be a wrestler, looking up to my dad, I wanted to be just like him. When I turned fifteen, my parents divorced. I had to live with my mom, and I rebelled and all that teenage crap. When we moved back to Texas, I got word of this wrestling place. They had matches, prizes, everything. It was a new scene and had wrestling, so I jumped right in. I wrestled from 15 to the day before I turned 18. I was their only girl and they all loved it. I partied with them and worked with them. It got all out of control, the drinking, the drugs, everything. Anyhow, we had a show after a hard night of partying, we were all hung over, some worse than others, I was one of the worse ones. Well, I had a match with one of the guys; it was ladder, TLC, Hardcore match. I climbed up the ladder, taking shots to my back with a chair as I went. I climbed all the way up, and stood on top, which was completely stupid on my part. But he," I took a deep breath, "He hit me with a chair sending me flying to the outside of the ring. I fell 40 feet onto those hard ass mats."

"Oh my god." Dave said and sat on the edge of the bed. He took my hand in his.

"I couldn't open my eyes, while I was lying there, I couldn't feel anything, people were talking to me, but I couldn't make out voices, I tried to move, but I couldn't. That scared me to death, I heard someone yell 'call an ambulance' they thought I was paralyzed. Dave, I was so scared, I saw my life flash before me eyes." I said breaking down. He picked me up, and sat me in his lap.

"I've never told anyone, mom only knows cause they had to tell her; Dave…if I wasn't still drunk I would have died." I sat there, arms around his neck, balling my eyes out. He just rubbed my back and let me let everything out, something I needed to do.

**After what seemed like hours, I dried my face and looked at Dave. "Thank you." I said softly.**

"**No problem, I'm just trying to take care of you."**

"**Your really sweet Dave." I kissed his lips lightly.**

"**You need to tell your dad though, especially if your going to be training in the ring."**

**I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder. "I know, and I will eventually…….. thanks again Dave."**

"**For what?"**

"**For listening to me and letting my bawl my eyes out. I needed to do that."**

**He kissed the top of my head, "Anytime, I'm always here. Don't hesitate to come to me, I'll take care of you."**

I smiled and kept myself wrapped around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S BEEN AWHILE, SO SORRY!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I took a shower, crimped my hair letting it flow behind my back. I had on light black eye liner, glittery eye shadow, wit clear lip gloss. I slide on jean shorts that barley covered my butt, and a white baby-doll t-shirt that said country girl in black. I pulled on my boots and was done.

"Wow KC, you're gorgeous." The divas exclaimed.

I smiled, "Thanks, so are you guys, but when aren't you?" We all laughed. "I'll meet ya'll at the hotel." I grabbed my duffel bag and headed to the guys locker room and knocked.

"It's open." Came Randy's voice.

I opened the door to see Randy lying on the couch, Dave digging through his bag, and Jeff and Cena talking on a bench. I glanced to the locker my dad was using; all his stuff was gone, thank the lord!!! I set my stuff down near Dave. He looked up and his eyes bugged out when I bent over getting something out.

"Damn KC!" Randy said, I could hear Cena and Hardy's jaws drop.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Got legs?" He smirked licking his lips.

I flipped him off, and then he flipped me off.

"Sorry Randy, your not my type."

"Shit, I'm every woman's type!"

"Every woman but me."

John, Dave & Jeff laughed, "Shut down."

"Shut the fuck up, it's not like any of you could get her."

I smiled and stole a quick glance at Dave.

"I don't think anyone could, they'd have to get through Mark first and few dare to cross him." Cena said.

"But it's only the brave one's that get my heart." I smiled at him. "If they can't get past my dad, you don't deserve me."

Randy waved me off, and Dave smiled.

"So you all coming to the club tonight?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Great, I cant wait to see you all dance."


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE, SORRY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!**

**Two hours later we were all at the club. Mickie, Maria and I were laughing, sitting at table by ourselves.**

**"Hey, ladies, enjoying yourselves?" Dave asked.**

**"Yup, we were about to dance; care to join us?" I asked sweetly.**

**"Sure."**

**All four of us made it out to the floor and danced a few songs. The girls went to grab a beer, which left me with Dave. He and I danced to a couple more songs, and then went back to our table.**

**"You sure know how to dance hun." He whispered in my ear.**

**I giggled, "Why thank you Dave. You're not so bad yourself."**

**We talked and got to know each other, which was nice.**

Maria walked up, interrupting us, "KC?"

"Yeah?"

"Come dance with me, please?"

I looked at Dave.

"Go ahead, have fun." He said pushing me out the booth.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor.

We were grinding on each other having a good time, after our fifth song Cena came up.

"KC, would you mind if I took your dancing partner?"

"Nope, be my guest."

Maria smiled wide at me; I gave her a thumbs up.

I turned around and found myself face to chest. I looked up, "Hey, Dave."

"Care to dance?"

I put my hand in his and we danced to a few slow songs that came on, then pop-lock and drop it, two-step and superman. Ok, I was the only one who danced to those; although, it would have been a sight to see.

"Dave, I'm going to get a drink."

"Ok, be careful."

**I got a water and went to the DJ and requested a song. I went back to Dave smiling.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"Nothing." I smiled innocently.**

**"Bullshit."**

**"You'll have to wait and see."**

**A few minutes later, Put Your Back Into It came on, He groaned.**

**"What Dave? Don't like the song?" I chuckled, pulling him to the middle of the floor.**

**We danced, and once again, I got to him. I smiled to myself; it was nice to know I had that effect on him.**

**As soon as the song ended, he pulled me into a booth.**

**"Little girl, why must you torture me?"**

**I shrugged, and he pulled me onto his lap.**

**"Dave! Everyone's here!" I exclaimed, trying to get off his lap.**

**"No, their not, they left when you went and got something to drink."**

**I looked around and couldn't see anyone. "Oh, ok." I relaxed.**

**He smiled, "As I was saying, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"**

**I smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**He smirked, and then shifted so I could feel.**

**I blushed.**

**He kissed me passionately and I returned it.**

**"Dave, let's get outta here."**

**He set me on my feet and slid out of the booth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE'S A LONGER ONE FOR YOU AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

I woke up to running water. I opened my eyes and jumped up; last night came flooding back. I looked down, yup; I'm naked. I found my underwear & bar and slipped them on. I couldn't find my shirt or shorts.

"I see you're finally up."

I looked at Dave's glistening upper body, "Woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh, well, showers all yours. I'll find you clothes to wear."

"Thanks Dave." I got up and walked past him.

"KC."

I turned around, he kissed me, "I don't regret last night at all, I hope you don't either."

I shook my head no and got into the shower.

I dried off and say a pair of gym shorts and one of his shirts on the sink.

I slipped them on; they were huge on me!!! I dried my hair and walked out.

Dave was sitting on the bed, talking on the phone. "Yes Mark, I understand…you what?….You really want me to?….Ok….promise you man, talk to you later."

"What's up with my dad?"

He looked at me and grinned, "Love the clothes, you look hot in them."

"Yeah, right, I'm swimming in them!"

He chuckled, "You're dad has to go to New York for a week or so for promotional stuff. Signing, all that."

"Ok, what else?"

"He asked me if I'd watch you and take care of you."

"What'd you say?" I asked lying down on the bed in front of him.

"Of course I said I would, why would I say no?"

"I dunno, when's he leaving?"

"In an hour."

"What about my clothes?"

"I threw you in the pool, and those are the only clothes I could find."

"Ok, well I'm going to find my dad. I'll be back later."

He nodded, "Call my cell."

I kissed him and left.

"I'm going to miss you dad." I said, hugging him.

"Darlin', I'll be back before you know it, don't fret, Dave'll take good care of you."

**~_I bet he will_~**

"If you need me though, call me and I'll be back faster than you can blink an eye."

"I will daddy."

"No partying of any sorts, and keep up with your training."

"Will do. Be careful dad. Love you."

"Love you too princess." He kissed the top of my head and left.

I packed all my clothes, grabbed everything I'd need and went to Dave's room. I put all my crap inside, changed into my pink and black bikini and went to the pool.

**It was nice and sunny outside. I swam a few laps then decided to get some sun. I laid out, put my sunglasses on and relaxed.**

**My thoughts went back to the night before. I knew what I was doing at the club; I wanted to see if he'd take it that far, the ball was in his court. And he did what he wanted. I'm not going to lie; it was awesome. I know why they call him the 'animal' now, haha.**

**"Why you smiling so big?"**

**I sat up, "Hey John."**

**"You gonna answer my question?" He asked taking a seat on the chair next to me.**

**"I've just had a good time the past couple weeks, it's been fun."**

**"Glad to hear it, why'd you get sent here in the first place?"**

**"Lot's of reasons."**

**"Like?"**

**I sighed, "I was getting into trouble."**

**"With who?"**

**"The law."**

**"Oh…what happened?"**

**I turned to him and pushed my sunglasses up.**

**"I don't really want to talk bout it now, I've already spoken to Dave about it a couple days or a week ago."**

**"Alright, but I'm here if you need me."**

**I hugged him, "Thanks John."**

**"Your welcome."**

**I laid back down, only to get picked up and thrown into the pool.**

**"Hey!" I screeched. When I came up John was cracking up.**

**"John! Help me out." I pouted, and he stupidly reached out to pull me up, but I had other plans.**

**I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the pool with me.**

**"You sneaky lil,"**

**"Bitch?" I chuckled. "I know I am." I flashed him a smile and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed out.**

I opened Dave's door and heard him on the phone.

"Naw, I think I'll stay in tonight….Just don't feel like going out…yeah, I'm watching her….no…"He chuckled, "You're an asshole…talk to you later."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Randy, he wanted to know if I was going clubbing."

"Why aren't you?"

"Cause I got you."

"Dave, if you want to hang out with your friends, be my guest. Don't stay in because of me." I said grabbing my suitcase.

"But I want to spend time with you. It's not everyday my-girls-dad-who-has-no-idea-we're-almost-dating goes out of town."

I laughed, "Ok, if you want to." I grabbed some shorts and a beater. I dried off and slipped them on over my bikini.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"What ever you want to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You sure?"

"KC," He chuckled, "I'm up for anything you want to do tonight."

"Well, I know this sounds very childish and I understand if you don't want to go, but I saw signs for a carnival tonight and I would love to go."

"There's nothing childish about that, everyone loves carnivals."

I smiled at him, "So you'll go with me."

"Of course, when does it start?"

"In an hour."

"What are you waiting for? Go get ready."

I squealed, "Thanks Dave!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I threw on a pair of tight jeans and black t-shirt that came down over my belt loops by a couple inches. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and was ready.

I walked out as Dave was pulling on a shirt. He had on jeans and a black t-shirt, which attempted to hide his muscles, but it wasn't working.

"Ready when you are."

"Do you want to eat there or on the way?"

"There."

"Ok, come on."

He held my hand in his as we made our way to the elevator, through the lobby and to the car.

"You know someone probably saw us, right?"

"Yeah, but oh well, I'll deal with whatever comes from it." He smiled and kissed my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS IT FOR TONIGHT, AFTER I GET DONE WRITING THIS I'M GOING OVER TO MY DADS TO WATCH THE ROYAL RUMBLE!!!!!! LET'S GO JEFFY HARDY & JOHN CENA!!!**

Once we got there, I drug Dave around to all my favorite rides, and he went along willingly without complaint, which was nice. He bought us dinner and me cotton candy! Which I absolutely love!

We left around 1am and she was dead tired. She snuggled up against me on the way back.

"KC, do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?" I asked, pulling up to the hotel.

She sat upright, stretched and yawned. "I can walk."

We got out and she leaned on me for support. I wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned on me heavily as we walked into the lobby.

"Is she ok?" John asked, walking up to us along with Hardy.

"Yeah, she's just worn out."

"What'd you guys do?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

I picked her up; she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"She wanted to go to a carnival, but she didn't realize how tired she'd be after last night and today."

"Ok, what all she do?"

"Worked out, swam, clubbing." ~Not to mention the activities that happened after.~ I smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just being bored, can we kick it with you for awhile?" Cena asked.

"It's up to her, she's rooming with me taker asked."

"Cool, I'll ask." John walked behind me when we got into the elevator.

"KC, do ya mind if Jeff and I hang out in your and Tista's room?"

"I don't care, I just want a bed." She groaned, I laughed.

"So we kicking it?"

"Sure."

**Once we got to our room, I set her down. She grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to change. KC walked out in black pajama pants and a red sports bra, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. I sat down on the bed, my back up against the head board. She crawled in beside me and snuggled up close. I put an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She was knocked in seconds.**

**"Hey man, I'm gonna ask you something, an I don't want you to get pissed."**

**I looked at John, "Go ahead." I figured it had something to do with KC.**

**"Do you like KC? Are you dating her?"**

**I smiled, "What gives you that idea?"**

**Jeff shook his head chuckling, "The way you two were dancing last night, and don't worry, just us two saw it."**

**"Most of the time she's been here, she's been with you. You're always accompanying her to the clubs and such. Also, we saw you two holding hands as you left the hotel."**

**I just looked at him, not speaking.**

**"So, are you David Bautista, dating Keira Calloway, the Undertaker's daughter?"**

**"I think you should ask her." I softly woke up KC, "John wants to know if we're dating."**

**"Yes, we are, now let me get some sleep. The next person to wake me will have a hell in a cell match against my dad." She groaned and dug herself deeper into my side.**

"There's your answer John, but you cannot speak a word. Not until I talk to Mark."

"I ain't telling him shit, you have my word."

"Mine as well, I'm not gonna be the one to break it to mark." Jeff laughed.

"How out of everyone did you get so lucky?" Cena questioned leaning back into the chair.

"No clue, but I'm glad I did." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Aren't you worried about Mark?"

"Nope, we've both thought of the consequences and decided they'd be worth it."

"Wow, man, good luck with that one!"


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13, IT'S SHORT I KNOW! SORRY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't plan on typing more tonight, but after watching the Royal Rumble; I was pissed so that's why I'm updating. I mean, seriously! Everyone knows that family comes before the titles with the HARDY'S! So that storyline sucks! And I mean he lost it to Edge? WTF? Edge is a great wrestler don't get me wrong, but I'm tired of him winning it! Jeff should have kept it! ANYWAY, SORRY FOR MY RANT! HERE'S THE STORY!**

I woke up to any empty bed. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 2:00pm. I jumped up, ~what the hell! I slept for 12 hours!~ I pulled a pair of gym shorts and a black razor back sports bra. I grabbed my cell and headed for the gym.

I walked in; only Dave and John were there so I walked up to Dave, "Morning."

"Good afternoon you mean?"

I kissed him, "Same thing."

"Sleep well?" John asked.

"Yeah, I had a good pillow last night."

John shook his head. "You want to get some ring time today?"

"Sure, just let me warm up."

"Alright, come and get me when you're ready." He went back to his weights.

"You sure KC?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I need to get over my fear."

"Do you want John teaching you or me?"

"John's a good teacher, you'd just distract me."

He chuckled, "That makes sense."

I spent 30 minutes on the treadmill, and another 30 on my arms.

"John, give me a few, then I'll be ready."

He nodded.

I bought water and called my dad.

"Hey princess, how's it going?"

"Great, how about you?"

"I'm doing ok, just relaxing at the hotel right now. You been good?"

I laughed, "Of course!"

"What are you been doing?"

"Just went to a carnival last night, I had an awesome time!"

"Who'd you go with?"

"Just Dave, everyone else went clubbing."

"Oh," He paused, "Is he treating you alright? Anybody giving you a hard time?"

"No dad! Dave's great, and nobody's stupid enough to mess with me."

"True, but I still have to check."

"KC, you ready?" John called from the other side of the room.

"Who's that?"

"John, he's training me in the ring, so I got to go, but I'll call you later."

"Ok, princess, love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

I hung up and headed towards the ring.

**"Where you going to be tonight?" Dave yelled at me through the bathroom door.**

**"With you and the guys!" I yelled back, pulling up my hair.**

**I looked in the mirror; tonight I decided to be comfy. I had on a baggy pair of gym shorts and a white beater that was sorta tight, yet still comfy. I didn't bother with makeup, like I said; tonight was my chill night.**

**I walked out, "Who's riding with us?"**

**"No one tonight, but I'm sharing a locker room with Cena."**

**"Fun fun, you ready?"**

**"Yeah." He grabbed his bag, I grabbed my cell and we were off.**

**We rode in a comfortable silence to the arena, and made it to his locker room without problems. I sat down on the couch and he unpacked his wrestling gear.**

**"Are you ok?" Dave asked taking a seat next to me.**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"You're really quiet, I just don't want you being mad or upset at me if you are."**

**"I'm not mad at you, I just…I don't know."**

**He hugged me, "You miss your dad, don't you?"**

**I nodded. "I've always been a daddy's girl, and I don't know….I haven't actually spent time with him before I came here in years. I just miss him."**

**"Bet you do, but he'll be back soon."**

**"Yeah, in like more than a week."**

**He picked me up and sat me on his lap, "Well think of it this way. For the next week or so I get to live, cause when Mark gets back, I HAVE to tell him I'm dating his baby girl." He kissed me.**

**"I hope he won't be too mad, I don't wand to ruin your guy's friendship."**

**"We already talked about this, the consequences that we might have are well worth it."**

**"True, I just worry. You're an awesome and loving gentleman, I don't want to give you up."**

**"You won't have too."**

**I kissed him, which turned out to a heated make out session, until someone coughed, making their presence known.**

**We pulled apart and I leaned on his shoulder.**

**"Next time I'll knock louder." Cena laughed, putting his stuff in his locker.**

**"When's your matches?" I asked getting off Dave's lap and sitting next to him.**

**"Mines second into the show." Cena replied.**

**"In the middle."**

**"Fun, well, I'm going to catering, you two want anything?"**

**"Nope, I'm good hun."**

**"I'm hungry, I'll come with you." John said getting up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**INCREDIBY SHORT, SORRY! BUT HEY, THE** _NEXT ONE_**WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT LONGER, (DAVE TELLS MARK!!!!) OHHH…WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR 15! HAHA**

John and I grabbed something to eat and took a seat at an empty table.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok." I said putting on a smile.

"KC, how are you REALLY doing?"

"I can't fool you, can I?"

He shook his head no.

"I just really miss my dad, I haven't actually hung out with him for years. Before I came here, the last time I saw my dad was at a show for 10 minutes and that was 7 months ago. I just want to kick it with him."

"You're a daddy's girl, aren't you?"

I nodded.

He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok KC, Mark'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks John." I said wiping away a few stray tears.

"I'm here if you nee me, ok? You're a cool girl."

I smiled, "Even if it's to bitch?"

"Even to bitch, vent, cry and all that. If you want someone to talk to, that won't judge , I'm always available sweetheart."

I hugged him, "I didn't know you had such a soft side Cena."

"You learn new things everyday."

"Guess I do." I smiled, feeling a little better.

"I've got to warm up for my match, but I'll meet you in the locker room after, we can hang out during the show."

"Cool, good luck hun."

He kissed my cheek and exited.

I took out my phone and left catering. I found an empty hallway, sat down on the ground and pulled out my phone, dialing my dads number.

"Hey princess."

"Hey daddy, what you doing?"

"Just got done doing a signing, heading to the hotel, what are you doing?"

"At the arena, in some hallway."

"Why? Is everything alright? Are you ok?" Dad asked worried.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong."

"Then why you hiding out in a hallway?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you. I miss you dad, when you coming back?"

"Soon, I'm getting bored, so I'll probably be back in a couple days or so."

"We're going to hang out, right?"

"Of course! I miss spending time with you."

"I miss it too dad."

We talked for a half hour, then I went back to the locker room.

**"Where have you been? I thought something bad happened." Dave said with relief.**

**"I went to catering, then called my dad, he's probably coming back early!"**

**"Why?"**

**"He's bored and he wants to spend time with me."**

**"Oh, that's cool. What are you doing during the show?"**

**"Hang out here, John said he'd hang out with me."**

**"He your new interest now?" Dave pouted, pretending to be sad.**

**"Ewww! No! He's just a friend, I definitely don't like him like that."**

**Dave laughed, "I'm just teasing, come here." He motioned for me to join him on the couch.**

**I sat next to him and snuggled up close to his body. He put and arm around me, d we watched the show kick off.**

**The first match was boring; I almost fell asleep. When I heard Cena's music I was wide awake. I was hooting and hollering for him, Dave laughed at me, he thought it was funny.**

**John won and I applauded him when he entered.**

**"Good job John. You did great."**

**"Thanks, let me take a quick shower, then we can watch the show together."**

**I nodded.**

**"After this match, I have to head out."**

**"Why?"**

**"I have to talk to Henry before our match."**

**"He's scary."**

**"Your not scared of your dad, but of him? Most people run away when they see you Mark."**

**"I grew up with him, so I know that's just a face, but with Henry, I don't know him."**

**"Well, I can tell you there's nothing to be scared of. He's an ok guy out of the ring."**

**"Just be careful, you don't need to be getting hurt."**

**"I'll be careful babe, don't worry."**

**The next match was as boring as the first. Cena sat down and watched it with us. After, Dave gave me a kiss and left.**

"How'd the phone call with your dad go?" John asked.

"How'd you know I called him?"

"I figured you would after we talked about him." Cena shrugged.

"Oh, he's coming back early if he can! He wants to hang out with me, he misses it!"

"See, you'll get to kick it with your dad after all."

"Yup!" I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

****Sorry it's been so long. What excuses I have, don't matter. What does matter is that my 20th birthday was the third, (yesterday) AND I found my notebook that had this in it! Maybe I should go threw my papers more often! Lol ANYWAY, enjoy!!!!****

The next few days dragged on, time always seems to do that when your waiting for something. Finally, on Sunday, Dave and I drove to the airport to pick dad up.

"KC, you do know I'm gonna have to tell him, right?"

"Just not in a pubic place and I want to be there."

"Ok."

We pulled up and dad was waiting outside.

I jumped out before the car stopped moving and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you!"

"Missed you to darling. How's Dave been? Treating you ok?"

I smiled, "Yes dad! Dave's been great! How many time do I have to tell you?"

Dad chuckled, "What do you want to do today princess?"

"Hang out."

"Mark, I'd like to speak with you when we get back to the hotel." Dave said.

"About what?"

"I'll talk to you about it then."

"Ok." Dad said cautiously. He looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

Dad and I talked about how his trip went, what he did, and how he liked some parts and not others.

**We got to the hotel and I started getting nervous. I really didn't want to see dad pissed off, it's not a pretty sight.**

**Dad walked in first.**

**Dave patted my shoulder, "It'll be alright, don't worry."**

**I nodded, but still felt nervous.**

**We all went up to dad room, I text John.**

**~Dave's gonna tell dad!~**

**~When?~**

**~Any minutes, if you hear me yell or scream you better get your ass in here!~**

**~I will, promise. Jeff and I'll head down just in case.~**

**~thank you!!~**

**~Just watching out for a friend.~**

**"So Dave, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dad asked taking a seat in the chair.**

**I looked at Dave, my heart pounding, waiting for the moment of truth.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**"Mark, I have to tell you something and I know your not going to like it. But I have to tell you."**

**Dad rose and eyebrow.**

**"Kiera and I have been dating for about a week and a half."**

**Dave went to say something, but in a split second dad was up and had Dave a few inches off the ground by his neck.**

**"WHAT?" He yelled.**

**"Mark, if you listen." Dave croaked out.**

**Dad tightened his grip.**

**"Daddy! Stop!" I yelled.**

**"Dave you're my best friend, she's my daughter, that's a no-no."**

**"Dad, stop!" I yelled again, trying to grab his hand off Dave's neck; but it was no use.**

**I ran to the door and threw it open, John and Jeff were outside.**

**"Guys! Help! Dad won't let go!"**

**They ran in and pried my dad away from Dave.**

**I went over to Dave. "Are you ok? Can you breath alright?" I asked tears slowly coming down my face.**

**"I'm fine, don't worry." He said standing up.**

**"You sure?" I asked hugging him.**

**"KC, I'll be ok." He said hugging me back.**

**"Kiera Cullen Callaway! How could you? That's my best friend!"**

**I stood by Dave. "Dad, he's the most generous, caring, honest and loving man I've ever met. Dave helped me get over my fear of being in a ring again. He's talked to me! He knows my past, why I am the way I am and he still cares! I'm happy with my life right now for the first time in sooo long! Please don't screw it up again by leaving me. I know your mad, but if you just chill out and think you'd know that Dave and I are a good item."**

**Dad just looked at me, then at Dave.**

**I started crying again so I left. I ran out and into Dave and I's hotel room, throwing myself on the bed.**

Dave and John walked in and sat on the bed.

"KC, babe, it could have been worse." John said patting my shoulder.

"For once he has a good point hun."

"Hey!" John laughed.

"If that's the worst Mark does to me I'm doing good. I expected him to swing at me, not choke me."

Well that was true. I sat up and looked at the guys, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." John said.

"Yes there is."

"What are you sorry about?" Dave asked.

"You two just made enemies with my dad. In the locker room that's not good."

"Barley anyone in there can stand me anyway, so it's no biggie baby girl." John said smiling at me,

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" I laughed.

"Yeah and it gets you to smile."

I chuckled and hugged him.

"I'm heading down to the café, you both should have lunch with me."

Dave looked at me and nodded. "We'll be down in a few."

"Ok, I'll save you seats."

When the door closed Dave brought me onto his lap.

"Nobodies worried about how people are going to treat us. I'll share a locker room with John and you can hang out in there with us."

"I thought you always had your own room?"

"Sometimes, I did last week cause you were with me. I'll start asking for one if you want me too."

"Naw, it's cool. I think I can stand Cena if you can."

"I don't mind." He kissed me. "You ready to go eat?"

"Yup, I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach.

He held out his hand, I put mine in his and headed to the café.

**We walked into the restaurant and everybody stopped and stared. He squeezed my hand in reassurance and led us to a table where John, Jeff, and Hunter were on one side and Stephanie sat across from her husband, I sat next to her, and Dave sat across from John, next to me.**

**There was silence while we sat down.**

**"Dave." Hunter started.**

**"Hunter, watch what you say." Steph demanded.**

**"I can't say much, because I married the boss's daughter but what I can say is: Don't fuck up, treat her good and don't give Mark a reason to tear you apart. If you two are happy that's all that matters. Don't listen to other people who are negative. And KC," He said looking at me.**

**"What about me?"**

**"Don't get made if people snub you at first, especially the girls. They'll think your competition. Plus, you have Dave. Don't' be surprised if they try and break you up. Don't assume ANYTHING, it'll only be the downfall of your relationship. Also, you don't have to listen to your dad, just follow your heart. He'll eventually come around, once he sees how serious you two are. Steph, myself, John and Jeff are behind you both. If you two ever need anything, just give us a call."**

**"Thanks Uncle Hunter, I appreciate it. Also, thank you all, it means a lot knowing that if we need you, you'll be here."**

**Steph hugged me, "Been there, done that, except dad was Hunter's boss. I know how you feel, trust me."**

**I smiled and hugged her back.**

**"We should go shopping after lunch."**

**"I have to change and take a shower first."**

**"Same here. Why don't we meet in the lobby an hour after we finish eating?"**

**"Sounds good."**

**While we ate, Dave kept his arm around me, keeping me close, and giving me kisses on the head. It felt nice that we could finally show affection in public; I was happy, but I still felt bad for Dave and John.**

**After breakfast we headed upstairs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

"Hey John!." I said bubbly, walking into the locker room that we were sharing.

"Hey KC, why you so excited?"

"Vince is letting me have a dark match in two months!!!" I said jumping up and down.

"Really? That's awesome! I told you, you could do it!" He said picking me up, twirling me around.

"Thank you so much, for everything John."

"I can't take all the credit, I'm just helping get rid of the ring rust."

I kissed his cheek as he put me back on my feet.

"Where's Dave?"

"Talking to Mark Henry about their match." I shuddered.

"He really scares you doesn't he?"

I nodded. "I don't have a good reason, he just gives me a bad vibe."

"He's an ok guy, but I don't want you around him alone."

"Duh! I'd kill someone for leaving me with him!"

We talked about wrestling for awhile then my stomach started to grumble.

"You coming to catering with me?"

"Sure, you want a piggy back ride?"

"Hell yeah!" I jumped on his back and we made our way there.

**I grabbed a BLT, extra bacon and mayonnaise, a bag of chips, a cookie and a red Gatorade and looked around the room. Checking out who was in here.**

**I saw most of the Diva's at one table a couple were looking at me and whispering, I just rolled me eyes and spotted another table. Uncle Glen, Triple H, Hardy, HBK, Cody, Ted….and my dad. He looked up at me and we stared at each other before I broke eye contact and went to sit down next to John, and Randy.**

**"Mark still hasn't talked to you?" Randy asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**"It'll be ok KC." Randy said hugging me.**

**We ate and talked. I couldn't help but notice a knot in my stomach. It wasn't from dealing with my dad, it was something else.**

Another week has passed and dad still hasn't said a word to me. Dave, John, Randy, Hunter and Steph have tried to keep my mind off of it, but it still hurts. I still had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but I kept it to myself.

A week from tonight I was making my debut and as far as I knew, dad still doesn't know. Tonight was Dave's big match against Mark Henry, something I wasn't too thrilled about.

We were all sitting in Dave's locker room waiting for his match.

Finally it was time. I got up and met him at the door.

"Dave, something isn't right, I can feel it."

He gave me a kiss, "Babe, everything will be ok. Don't worry."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Relax baby, I'll be back, nothing's going to happen."

We hugged and he left.

I sat down on the couch in-between John and Randy.

"You ok?"

"No! Something bad is going to happen! I can feel it."

They both looked at me, then turned towards the TV.

10 minutes into the match Dave landed on his arm wrong. We could tell cause we were looking for it, but no one else did.

"Oh my god! His arm! Did you see his face?" I panicked.

"Calm down, maybe it's not bad." John said looking at Randy knowing it was bad.

Mark kept actually hurting his arm, not faking it like he should have been.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES HE KEEP HITTING IT! He knows its hurt!" I screamed at the TV.

They put their hands on my shoulders to keep me from jumping up.

**Finally after 20 agonizing minutes the match ended, I jumped up and was out the door, headed to the gorilla.**

**They boys chased after me.**

**Mark came threw first, Dave was still in the ring, the medic's with a stretcher going out to get him.**

**"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed going straight up to him.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU KNEW HE WAS REALLY HURT!" I said poking him with my fist.**

**He just smiled at me and tried to walk away.**

**"Hey! I'm talking to you, jackass." I said blocking his path.**

**"I didn't know."**

**"Bullshit! He was yelling he was in so much pain!!!"**

**He shrugged.**

**My anger swelled.**

**"Darling, no!" Hands grabbed me and set me across the room.**

**"Dad! He did it on purpose! He really hurt Dave! I can tell!"**

**"Calm down! You just cant go up to a guy three times your size and start shit. Especially one your scared of. What were you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking he hurt the one I love! And it's bullshit, he did it on purpose. He better get in trouble!" I looked behind dad. "DAVE!" I said running to him. They were pushing him on a stretcher.**

**"KC, it's ok, I'm fine." He said, pain written all over his face.**

**"Bullshit! Don't lie to me!" I said tearing up.**

**He reached up with his right arm and touched my face.**

**"Bring my stuff to the hospital please?"**

**I nodded.**

**"I'll do it. KC, go with Dave."**

**I looked at my dad and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks Dad."**

**I jumped into the ambulance with Dave and we were off to the hospital.**


End file.
